Never Leave Her
by Billy Rose
Summary: EmmaShalimar. I really can't think of anything to say other than that so please RR anyway. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I do not own Mutant X.  
Spoilers: None as this is pretty much an AU typa thing.  
Warnings: Femslash-Don't like, don't read.  
A/N: Ok so this is AU right? That means there are gonna be some things that I changed around, characters might be a bit out of character, etc. Just keep that in mind when you read ok?

Shalimar grinned at her downed opponent before offering her hand to help her up. Emma grinned to herself as she pulled Shalimar down on top of her, not caring for the moment that they were in the dojo in plain sight.  
"Adventurous today are we?" Shalimar asked teasingly. Emma just gave her a mock glare before pulling her into an intense kiss before flipping Shal onto her back and gazing down at her.  
"I'm not sure I can wait until tonight Shal." Shalimar smiled widely at her until she heard someone coming down the hall. She pushed Emma away before getting into a fighting stance. Emma caught on quickly and the two were trading blows half-heartedly. Jesse leaned against the doorway watching them for a while before speaking up.  
"You can cut the act already. It's just me." They stopped immediately and he grinned.  
"Hey Jess." Shalimar grabbed Emma around the waist and pulled her close, causing Emma to smile fondly.  
"Hey Jesse, thinkin' about getting a round in? Cause I seriously feel the need to shower." She tried to step away from Shalimar but that only made Shalimar hold onto her tighter. She glared playfully at her before giving up and leaning into her. Jesse watched the display with a content smirk, knowing they were happy together making him hopeful for his own future.  
"Nah that's cool. We actually have to meet with Adam soon, so I suggest you both get ready for another mission." Shalimar groaned and buried her face in Emma's hair.  
"Ok we'll be ready in half an hour ok?" Jesse nodded before leaving them be. Shalimar still hadn't moved her head and Emma had to push her shoulder to get her attention. "Come on, we gotta get ready"  
Shalimar grinned. "Care to join me in-"  
"Yes I would." Emma grinned before pulling Shalimar to her room so they could take a shower together as usual.

* * *

They arrived at the meeting late to find Adam had already started his brief. They split up as they entered, Shalimar standing over by Jesse and Emma sitting next to Brennan.  
"They're supposedly breaking into various genetic research labs and stealing some very rare, very specific chemicals. Near as I can tell they're trying to further mutate new mutants. I don't know why or how, which is why we're going in there. So are you all ready?" They all nodded, even Emma and Shalimar though they didn't know most of what he said they'd gotten the idea of the mission. "Ok then, lets get going." They all stood up and headed to the helix.

* * *

"It looks like they're trying to...I don't know. Breed certain things from the mutants, weaknesses." Adam said as he read over Jesse's shoulder.  
"What does that mean?" Shalimar asked into her com ring bored as her and Brennan played watch dogs keeping an eye out for security. Along the way Jesse had done some hacking about the company and discovered that there were orders in place to the guards to signal a self distruct of the facility if intruders were discovered and too much for them to handle, so they had to play it stealthy on this mission or they'd blow it. Literally.  
"Uh well, for example, Ferals are terrified by fire. So they'd cross them with a fire elemental and problem solved." Shalimar remained silent and Emma made a note to talk to her about it later, let Shalimar vent as soon as possible before she bottle it up. Emma was in the room next to Adam and Jesse, another file room. She'd been looking through the files for nearly half an hour and still hadn't found anything useful. Just as she picked up another folder a door-which she hadn't noticed at all what with it being concealed by filing cabinets-opened up and she found herself staring straight at a researcher arguing with a security guard. She shook herself from her stupor and tried to quietly get under the desk before they noticed her but she hit her knee as she stood up. Their heads snapped to her, their eyes wide. She didn't even try to explain but began to form an attack. The guard raised his gun immediately and fired at her twice in the chest. She felt one of the bullets pass through her arm, the other in her heart. She stumbled back and fell while the guard shouted into his radio.

* * *

As soon as Shalimar heard the gunshots she knew-just **knew**-it was Emma. She ran into the room, kicking the door down and saw Emma on the ground, bleeding out from the wounds on her chest. She never noticed the guard but luckily Brennan did and he zapped him. The researcher ran from the room before Brennan could get to him too and before they knew it alarms were blaring throughout the facility.  
But Shalimar didn't notice. She kneeled down onto the ground beside Emma, not comprehending exactly what was going on.  
"Emma! Emma please! Please wake up. Please! Stop kidding around here..." Shalimar pressed her hand against the gaping wound in Emma's chest, trying to stop the bloodflow but with no hope in sight.  
"Shalimar...we have to go." Adam laid a hand on her shoulder, trying to pull her up but she wouldn't move.  
"Get away from me! I won't leave without her!" She glared at him over her shoulder, eyes flashing. 'I can't live without her...' she thought miserably to herself. Shalimar turned back to Emma's pale form. "Emma**please** don't do this to me!" Shalimar felt tears coursing their way down her face as she pleaded with Emma to come back to her.  
"Shalimar come on we have to go, the whole place is coming down!" Brennan shouted. Distantly she heard the sounds of foundation crumbling, labs exploding a few hallways away but she didn't care. She had promised Emma she would never leave her a long time ago and she had meant it. Shalimar was grabbed by the arms and dragged away from Emma, kicking and screaming, trying desperately to get back to her, to keep her promise. The guys-Jesse and Brennan- felt her getting more and more from their grasp the more she fought. Adam-who had run into one of the labs that was only partially damaged- came up beside them, sedative at the ready.  
As she felt the needle hit her arm Shalimar screamed, no "No please! Leave me! Just go! Don't take me away from her...baby I'm sorry..." Shalimar cried non stop until the drugs kicked in. As soon as she was out Brennan hoisted her onto his shoulder and they ran from the building minutes before it imploded.

A/N: You like it? You hate it? Please R/R to let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys :D Here's the next chap, as requested.

Never leave her Chapter 2/3

It was a week later and Shalimar sat quietly on Her bed-_'No, their bed.'_ Shalimar reprimanded herself. A knock on the door caught her attention and Jesse poked his head in.

"How are you-"

"How do you think I am." she interrupted venomously. Out of everyone who still remained at Sanctuary besides herself, Jesse was the only one who knew about Shal and Emma's relationship. They'd meant to keep it a secret but one day after some intense training Shalimar found Emma at the computer working and couldn't help herself. Of course at the time they were so busy they never even noticed Jesse standing in the door way until he dropped his coffee cup to the floor. Emma had been embarrassed to say the least while Shalimar was just angry they had gotten interrupted again. _'If it wasn't Adam it was always something..'_ she thought wryly to herself before focusing her attention back onto the present.

"Look, Shalimar-"

"No, get out."

"Shalimar-"

She interrupted him again, rounding on him with rage filled eyes. "You knew about us and yet you didn't think that maybe I didn't want to leave her? That I'd still want to be exist without her!"

"She was gone Shalimar! I know this makes me sound like a heartless bastard but dammit Shalimar! We'd already lost one teammate, I couldn't bear the thought of losing another!"

"Emma! That was Emma! I promised I'd never leave her side and now I'll never be near her again! All because of you!"

He had no real warning before she launched herself at him, eyes glowing feral with rage. He phased just as she ran into him, causing her to land painfully on the floor. He unphased behind her and grabbed her around the chest, pinning her arms to her sides. She kicked and screamed obsceneties at him until he had to mass in order to keep her in his hold.

"You left her! You all just left her there! And you forced me alo-"

"Shalimar we weren't about to let you kill yourself just so you could keep a promise! She was important to us too Shalimar, don't forget that. We're all hurting here." He unmassed himself and she fell to the floor. Jesse stalked angrily to the door and opened it, saying over his shoulder, "Maybe you should stop blaming us and let us help you. You know it isn't healthy for you to stay in this room day after day, wishing you'd died with her. Stop being so damn selfish and let us in." He slammed the door on the way out but Shalimar barely noticed. She just crawled back onto Emma's bed and started crying all over again.

* * *

It had been a little over a month since the day Jesse had fought with Shalimar. Since then she'd spent every night in Emma's room. She was getting better though. She'd stopped giving them the silent treatment, getting back to a more normal routine-even going on missions with them occasionally.

Adam had threatened her with a psychiatrist if she didn't at least pretend she didn't still hate them for what had happened. So, naturally, she told him to go to hell. Needless to say that wasn't the response he expected and he now forced her to go see Dr. Schultz twice a week.

It had helped somewhat, having someone there to listen to her talk about Emma for hours and not have to listen to their own input and feelings. It was selfish of her, what with her knowing how much the team was suffering without Emma around but she didn't care-they'd abandoned her, forced her to abandon the woman she'd fallen in love with to save their own asses.

To have someone to talk to that she could ramble on and on to about Emma and hers relationship, and not judge her when she said that she would rather have let the building collapse on her than leave her alone in her death like that. Even though she hated going-therapy was just a waste of time in her eyes- she had to admit it was nice getting away from Sanctuary every now and then.

A hand on her shoulder broke her out of her reverie and she glanced up to see Brennan grinning down her. She fought the urge to punch him square in the nose and plastered a fake smile on her face. "Whats up Shal?"

"Nothing really. Just thinking." Her fake smile grew wider as she spoke in a syrupy sweet voice. "Want to train?"

She grinned fully now, picturing what she could do to him and call it 'training'. Brennan seemed to pale slightly, remembering the last training session anyone had had with Shal. She'd broken 3 of Brennan's ribs and gave Jesse a concussion. Needless to say, she was now grounded to fighting programs.

She was feeling on edge around him all the time lately. Pretending to be civil was easy, pretending to care whether she made it back from a mission or not was easy, but even Shalimar had her limits. Brennan's constant flirting with her continually put her next to the breaking point in her mind but somehow he was always saved by Adam or Jesse's impeccable sense of timing. There were times when Brennan would go so far as to cop a feel if he caught he when she tripped and she'd be so near to wiping that smile off his face that Jesse had to actually pull her away from him. Brennan didn't seem to notice though as he kept pushing her and pushing her. She mentally shook her head and gave him an expectant look, waiting for him to run off with his tail between his legs.

The alarm went off just as Brennan was about to squeak out an answer and he looked both relieved andconfused at the same time. Brennan and Shal looked at one another before taking off to the computer room where Adam and Jesse were sure to be. Brennan shouted, "What's goin' on!" immediately upon entering the room.

"There's a breach." Adam said from his vantage behind Jesse's shoulder.

"Where is it?" Shalimar asked, to the point as always. Her eyes flashed impatiently as Jesse tapped the keys on the keyboard rapidly. Brennan just stared at Shal, trying to figure her out. She glared at him and he grinned back.

"Why so anxious Shal? You wanna train with someone so badly and random bad guys are the only ones stupid enough to volunteer? Or do you just wanna work out your frustration at having to see me every single day and not be able to have me when ever you want?" She was about to reach over and crush his throat when Jesse interrupted, interevening quickly to save Bren's life even though he didn't know that at the time it was in danger. Again.

"They're in the garage. You want-"

"I got it thanks," Shal said shortly as she stalked out of the room. She began jogging and was at the door to the garage and pressed herself next to it. She listened intently before she zeroed in on footsteps walking determinedly towards the her. Shalimar grinned expectantly.

As the door opened she struck, punching the intruder savagely, tapping into the hatred that still burned inside of her at her team mates. The person stumbled, clutching her face she faced away from Shal. Shalimar took in her figure, the governor on her neck and concluded she was one of Genomex's assassin's.

Shalimar felt rage boil up in her and she moved to strike again only to pause. The woman righted herself and Shalimar could sense her building up an attack but for some reason she just couldn't hurt her again. The woman turned to face her as she let loose her attack. Shalimar never got a good look at her face before she was knocked unconscious.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, I've been editing and editing and editing this fic since I've written it and yet it**still** doesn't seem right to me somehow so I'm just gonna make this longer if that's all right with ya'll. Might be only one chap but still, if anyone has any suggestions, feel free to share. :) Again, a reminder, if things are inaccurate, this is AU so bear with me (or correct me in reviews, whichever you prefer).

Shalimar woke up in a dark cell, strapped to a table. She struggled against the bonds weakly, still feeling the effects of the psionic's attack. After a while she gave up to take in her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was her com ring was gone. She sighed in frustration.

_'Can never catch a break.'_ She tested the bonds but still couldn't break them and after a while gave up. She began to think back to the attack. _'Are the others ok? Oh god did she get them too?'_ Closing her eyes, she concentrated on remembering what the woman looked like. In her mind she conjured up the womans form, soft yet with a strength that lied just below the surface. She could remember long hair, like it hadn't been cut for a while. It might have been...

_'Come on Shal, think! What color! You have to have something to tell Jesse when you get back to sanctuary. If they're all right that is...' _She shook the thought from her head before focusing on her assailant once again. It was hopeless though. Even if she had seen the woman's hair color she might have confused it with the blast. She laid her head back and felt her eyes flutter closed once again.

* * *

"Well well well, so nice of you to join us Miss Fox." Shalimar's eyes snapped open at that voice. She stared straight at Eckhart's milky white face and lunged only to remember she was tied down. Her neck felt itchy and she realized she must've been given a governor at some point.

"You son of a bitch! Let me go!" She struggled once again before she was punched in the side of the face. She didn't even notice the other person was standing next to her and before she could look up at her the woman-_'The assassin'_ she realized angrily- had her back to her. Eckhart smiled smugly and Shalimar was tempted to try again but her face was still sore from the woman's punch. She settle for glaring.

Eckhart stared at her for a while, expecting her to do something. This continued for a few minutes before he chuckled. "How odd. You Mutant X do-gooders are supposed to be loyal, friends-family even. And yet, you don't even recognize your own lover. How odd indeed." Shalimar froze before turning her head slowly back to the woman. "Emma my dear. Don't be rude. Say hello to our captive." The woman turned as she was told.

Shalimar gasped as tears rolled down her face at the sight of her. _'It really is Emma...but how'_

"I have many new mutants at my disposal. One of them happens to be able to bring back the dead." He gazed at Emma with pride, making Shalimar seethe with rage. Shalimar saw Emma absently touch her chest, right above a pale scar and she swallowed back the the bile that rose as she thought about how long she must have been here, with Eckhart. "Isn't that right Emma?"

"Yes sir." Emma responded almost robotically. Shalimar felt her heart tear at the look in Emma's once vibrant eyes. They were as lifeless as her voice.

"What has he done to you..." Shal whispered sadly. Eckhart chose that moment to speak up.

"It's simple really. A few adjustments to the subdermal governor and she's mine." Shalimar tried to launch herself at him when he said that, feeling the feral in her going insane with possessiveness and rage. A sharp slap to the face from Emma made her lie back down, the blow so hard that she could see the begining of stars in her eyes. "Thank you my dear. As I was saying, she'll do anything I tell her to. If I wanted her to kill you right now in fact," he leaned in close, making sure he heard her perfectly, before continuing, "she wouldn't hesitate a _second_." He pulled back to stand upright again.

"Though if you were talking about the coming back from the dead part, well, that took about a week of some intense trial and error of course, even with the help of a mutant." Smiling sleazily he walked over to Emma and pushed her shirt aside, letting Shalimar see the faint scars surrounding the main one from the bullet that had killed her. He swept his hand over Shalimar as he spoke, "And soon, you'll be with Emma again, just as soon as we get that governor up and running. You can even work together as you kill your precious Mutant X once and for all."

"No. I won't do it. Nothing you do can make me-" Another strike from Emma left her too dazed to continue.

"Thank you Miss DeLauro." He smiled sweetly and Shalimar felt herself growl low in her throat. Emma just glanced at her and Shalimar stopped immediately, drawn into her gaze. Eckhart smiled at the display and Shal narrowed her eyes at him threateningly, saying silently that Emma couldn't protect him forever. He cleared his throat nervously before taking a cell phone from his pocket and dialing.

"Hello Jared. Yes, she's ready, get here immediately." He glared at Shalimar, only making her more pissed off. It was silent in the room for a few minutes. Shalimar inconspicuously began to test her restraints, trying to find weaknesses in them before Emma noticed her and gripped her wrist painfully.

The door opened and a man in a lab coat entered in time to hear Shalimar actually whimper in Emma's iron grip. Shalimar met Emma's eyes and silently pleaded for her to release her. Something flickered through Emma's eyes before Shalimar could place it and she was released. A red mark appeared on her wrist and Shalimar wondered how the hell Emma had gotten so strong.

Everyone left the room except for this Jared, who proceeded to pull a syringe from his jacket. "Now Miss Fox, this will only hurt for a second." He pushed the needle in her arm and she rolled her eyes.

"How is that supposed to-" She cut herself off as he pushed whatever it was into her arm, feeling like it was burining her from the inside out. Shalimar let out a scream of pain before blacking out.

TBC

A/N: So, what ya think?


	4. Chapter 4

When Shalimar woke up again she was she was partially glad she felt numb everywhere. Glancing around the room she saw there were windows and sunlight was streaming in nicely. A clock on the wall read 3:37 and she yawned absently. Looking to her left, she could see that Emma stood next to her bed, watching her expectantly. Smiling, Shalimar sat up, only to lay back down feeling nausea climb up her throat at the action.

A sympathetic look flitted through Emma's practically lifeless eyes but was gone as fast as it appeared. "Stay down. You'll only do more harm than good if you don't." was all she said before she sat down in a chair next to the bed. Staring straight ahead as she was, Shalimar had the distinct impression that Emma was standing watch over her "Emma please, stop acting like that. Snap out of it. You're stronger than this." Emma just gave her an emotionless glance before setting her eyes straight ahead again. "Don't ignore me. You can fight it Emma, I know you can."

"Stop that, its annoying." Eckhart said from the door. Shalimar growled and was surprised that she could actually get off the bed. Eckhart sighed when she swung her feet to the ground and started towards him. "Shalimar, go sit on the bed. Now." With shock she walked stiffly back to the bed and sat down.

"What the hell have you-"

"No speaking." He smiled when she didn't say anything else, even though there were enough obscenities to make even the baddest of the bad asses blush. "Now as for your question, the governor on the back of your neck has been activated. All you needed was the shot and now, you're mine too." If she could, Shalimar would have snapped his neck in half at that statement, but as it was she couldn't move. The doctor from before-Jared- walked into the room then. "Now that you're mine, I intend to take care of you. Jared here, has something that can help you catch up to Emma. Jared..." He motioned him forward and Jared produced yet another syringe from his jacket.

"Now Miss Fox, I'm sure you've noticed Emma's strength by now. Unless you want another demonstration?" He watched her expecting her to respond and was glad when she did nothing but glare. Jared stepped forward and grabbed her arm gently before injecting whatever it was into her.

"Now, you should feel a bit nauseous, maybe light headed as well. But it'll be worth it. In another day or so you'll be ready for your first mission. Emma here will accompany you, keep you out of trouble." His words began to blend together after that and Shalimar tuned him out, not being able to understand him anyways. She felt Emma grab her by the shoulders and press her into the mattress and she was dimly aware that Eckhart had left the room.

Shalimar turned bleary eyes towards Emma, pleading for her to help but the only response she got was a tilted head before she fell asleep.

* * *

Shalimar woke up to silence and darkness, the only sounds that of the clock ticking and Emma breathing evenly next to her as she slept in the chair by the bed. Shalimar smiled fondly at her before shaking her head. _'Gotta get out of here...its the only way to help her...'_ Shalimar got herself off the bed and found herself dressed in hospital scrubs. She shook her head before scratching at the governor absently. 

She pushed the door open quietly, glancing back at Emma to make sure she didn't wake up before she stepped into the hall. Looking left and right she ran straight down the hall in front of her. Her feral senses told her there were 2 guards around the corner and she slowed her steps before pressing herself to the wall. They passed her and continued on.

After letting out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding she started moving forward again only to come to a dead end. Pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration as she felt a headache coming on, she turned to go back only to find a door marked 'Exit' to her right. She shook her head at her own stupidity before pushing through it quickly.

The sight that met her was a darkened room and she looked around confused before she felt hands pushing her forward. Stumbling, she fell to the ground. She flipped over, flashing her eyes only to see that somehow Emma had snuck up on her. The guards that stood outside were talking into their walkie talkies and Emma walked forward, moving to grab Shalimar.

Shalimar felt guilt climb into her stomach as she kicked Emma in the chest, sending her a few feet away and into a wall. Emma glared heatedly at her as Shalimar flipped to her feet. The guards aimed their guns at her, ready to fire and Shalimar had to surrender, knowing she was vastly out numbered.

As the guards strapped her down onto a table in the center of the room that she hadn't noticed, Eckhart walked in looking extremely annoyed along with Jared. "Well, it seems that your governor is defective. No matter, we can fix that. Right Jared?" He cast a withering glance at the doctor, who nodded meekly under the look.

Eckhart opened his mouth to continue but a guard entered the room and spoke to him quietly.  
Shalimar focused her hearing and heard the word 'breach' and smirked. _'Looks like Jess and Bren came through-just in time too...'_ she thought wryly, feeling the urge to throttle him growing as his megalomania-induced speech droned on.

Her smirk faded when she thought of her Emma, now nothing more than a play thing for this monster of a man. Emma glanced at her cooly and Shalimar felt her stomach flip despite the lack of emotion in that look.

Suddenly the lights flickered in the room before finally shutting off. Eckhart scurried from the room like a coward, his people urging him to a safer location. Emma remained behind for a bit before walking into a dark corner of the room, building a psi-attack and getting ready to release it at the next person who entered the room. Shalimar heard running outside her door and yelled loudly. The footsteps paused before Jesse phased himself through the door.

"Shalimar! Brennan in here!" Jesse immediately set to work on her bindings, not noticing Emma in the corner yet, even as the attack glowed in front of her ready to launch. Emma finally let loose her attack and as soon as she was free Shalimar kicked Jesse away from her, making her miss him. She got off the bed and tackled Emma to the ground, hearing her grunt as she did so. Emma glared at her while Jesse just stared on in shock. After apologizing quietly Shalimar punched Emma across the jaw, knocking her out cold.  
She grabbed Emma up and almost walked out the door without Jesse. She turned back with the first genuine smile on her face since Emma had 'died' and asked, "Coming?" He shook his head before they found Brennan and escaped back to sanctuary.

* * *

Shalimar sat on a stool next to a bed in the lab, had been for days. Adam had been working round the clock to get rid of the governor but he'd had little success. Emma would be waking soon, she could feel it. Her heart began to beat faster every time Emma was about to look at her-_'Just like before.' _

She smiled goofily, feeling deliriously happy and she couldn't contain herself. She grabbed Emma's hand, absently rubbing the back of her hand with her thumb. She saw Emma stir and leaned forward, feeling even better than before. Emma squeezed her hand briefly as she fought through the grogginess.

"Emma? Emma can you hear me hon?"

Emma's eye's opened slowly until they were staring straight at each other. Emma's eyes betrayed her confusion and Shal smiled at her gently, trying to calm her without words. So concentrated she was on comforting Emma, Shalimar didn't even see the punch coming.

One instant she was sitting next to Emma, the next she was lying on her back on the ground. Emma hopped off the bed as Shalimar slowly got up. Shal jumped on her back, sending Emma to the ground. "Adam!" Shalimar shouted down the hallway before Emma punched her again. Shalimar rolled off of her, stunned at how strong Emma had become. Emma stood up and glared down at her before kicking her savagely in the ribs.

Shalimar gasped in pain as she was kicked over and over. After about the seventh or seventeenth-she'd lost count after a while- a bolt of electricity hit her square in the chest, bringing Emma to the ground.

"No.." Shalimar tried to get up to go to Emma but Jesse picked her up before she could reach her. Jesse sat Shal down on a bed in the lab and Brennan set Emma down on the bed beside her before putting her in restraints. Jesse left the room to find Adam and Brennan stayed behind. Shalimar sighed. _'I so don't need this right now...'_

"Hey Shal..uh..look here's the thing." She raised and eyebrow and waited for him to continue. "I want to apologize." She gave him a confused look and he blushed a bit. "Jesse told me about you and Emma, and I'm sorry. Please don't hate him for it, he didn't even mean to tell me, it just slipped." Shalimar stared at him wide eyed and Brennan launched into an explanation.

* * *

_"Man I just don't get it. I know that when I first got here she was all over me. And now she-now I don't know what's going on..." Brennan slumped into a chair next to Jesse. Jesse looked up from the book he was reading and sighed.  
"Why don't you just give up on Shalimar and you, ok? There are plenty of other people for you out there. People you might not even notice..." He added quietly. Brennan just shook his head.  
"No way man, we're meant for each other. I can feel it. And I won't give up. She's just playing hard to get." He smiled to himself the more he thought of it. "Yeah. Thats it. She wants to see how far I'll go to get her." He stood up with a smile on his face. Jesse fought the urge to roll his eyes. "As soon as we get her back I'm taking her out to a fancy restaurant, buying her tons of flowers, writing her poetry until my hand cramps"  
Jesse could feel his anger rising before saying, "Look! She's still in love with Emma! Ok! She doesn't want you, but I do-" He cut himself off at that point, eyes widening as he realized what he'd just said. Brennan just stared at him for a bit before letting out a breath.  
"Jess I'm sorry I-" Jesse waved it off sadly, having already expected rejection.  
"No, no. Its ok. I get it. I'll just be going now." Jesse stood up to leave Bren's room when Brennan shook his head sharply. Jesse had reached the door when he felt a hand close around his arm. "Look I get it, I won't bother you with it a-" Jesse was stopped from speaking as Brennan spun him around and pressed his lips to Jesse's in a fierce kiss. When the need for oxygen arose they pulled apart and Brennan grinned.  
"I was wondering how long it would take you to tell me." Jesse just shook his head in confusion.  
"What do you mean? How long have you known?" Brennan smirked.  
"About as long as Emma knew"  
"Emma knew! Am I that transparent?" Jesse leaned back against the door with a dazed expression.  
"Nah, but Em and I talked a lot. I told her about my crush on you all the time and after a while I was about to give up she told me not to. That it wasn't as unrequited as it seemed." Bren smiled before stepping closer to Jesse. "I guess she was right." Brennan closed the distance between them with another passion filled kiss and wrapped his arms around Jesse's waist, locking the door as he did so._

* * *

Shalimar just stared at him for a bit with an expression similar to 'jaw-dropping' before shaking her head. "So all that time you flirted with me...you were trying to get him jealous" 

Brennan smiled weakly, afraid she'd rip his head off or something for being used like that. He was surprised when she punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"If I'd had known maybe I wouldn't have been so tempted to punch you all the time after Emma 'died.'" He got a confused look on his face before Jesse walked back in with Adam. Glancing between them Jesse put two and two together and smiled nervously before wrapping his arm around Brennan's waist and leading him from the room so Adam could do the exam.

After Adam checked her out Shalimar took her position on the stool next to Emma's bed, determined to to be there the next time she woke up despite the difficulty she was having breathing and the dull ache in her ribs that hadn't gone away even with the drugs. Adam tried to get her to leave but she refused.

"Shalimar, please. Just go to your room for some rest, Emma will still be here when you get back"

"No"

"Why not? You'll probably be back before she gets up"

"Because I promised I'd never leave her side, and I refuse to break that promise again," she stated flatly.

Adam paused, seeming to consider his next words carefully. "When you say you'd never leave her side you mean..."

Shalimar turned to him. "We were-are...in love. Me and Emma." She turned away from him and took her hand again.

"Oh Shalimar...I am so sorry. I had no idea. Why didn't you tell us? We could've been there Shal"

"Because then it didn't matter. Now it does"

He nodded, accepting the short answer despite the fact that he was bursting with questions. "Just promise me you'll get some rest eventually, ok?" She ignored him and he sighed before leaving.

* * *

Shalimar sat quietly on the couch, staring off into space as she thought. She thought about how Emma had constantly tried to kill them all once she got back to Sanctuary. About the weeks, the bruises, the escape attempts, the random attacks from Genomex-everything that had happened up until now. She knew that if she had to do it all over again she'd take whatever anyone could give her just to have Emma alive and well again. 

Warm hands slid around her waist from behind and she leaned back into the embrace with a smile.

"Deep thoughts?" Emma asked quietly, kissing her neck after she did.

"Mmmhmm 'fraid so baby." Shalimar said before closing her eyes as Emma pulled her tighter to her.

"Well that's no good. Not good at all." Emma held a playful tone in her voice. Shalimar felt shivers go down her spine as Emma's warm breath tickled her neck.

"Oh? And what are you gonna do about it?" Shalimar asked playfully.

"I have a few ideas..." Emma pushed Shalimar down onto the cushions and climbed half on top of her, kissing her passionately before pulling away when they felt the need to breathe.

Shalimar could feel the emotions Emma was projecting and smirked at the intensity of them. She was about to comment on them when she a pillow was thrown at her back. She turned around to see Jesse and Brennan snuggling together on the floor closer to the TV.

"If you two aren't even going to pretend to watch the movie at least get a room." Jesse said with a teasing grin, which Shalimar returned in kind.

"Well when you put it that way...See ya later." She pulled Emma off the couch and led her towards their bedroom by the hand.

END

A/N: That's the end of this fic folks, let me know what you think. :)


End file.
